Recuerdos
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Sasuke recuerda. No cualquier cosa, sino a un chico rubio de ojos azules. Sasunaru obviamente. La historia la cuenta Sasuke. ¡Entren y lean! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Otro fic sasunaru! xD Qué energética ando. Lo escribí en la escuela ya que me hicieron ir el Sábado! En fin xD. Al final trae una canción que siento que identifica a Sasuke en ese momento. La canción es Llueve en mi corazón de RBD. Léanla xD. No estoy traumada con RBD, es solo que con sus canciones siento que se puede escribir un sasunaru xD. Basado en el capitulo 233.

Summary: Sasuke recuerda. No cualquier cosa, sino a un chico rubio de ojos azules. Sasunaru obviamente. La historia la cuenta Sasuke.

Recuerdos

Por Soledad-chan

Sigo dolido. Mis recuerdos aún me atormentan. No son recuerdos cualquiera, sino recuerdos de él.

[Flashback]

Casi te mato con mi chidori. Después te golpee en el estómago y te dejé inconsciente. Mis labios dejaron escapar en un susurro tu nombre…

-Naruto…Yo…

No pude decirlo. La voz en mi garganta se quebró. Quería decirte mis sentimientos, pero no pude, aún sabiendo que estabas, en cierto modo, dormido y todo por mi culpa. ¿La venganza vale tanto, como para dejar así a quien amo? La respuesta aun no la se. Y no quiero saberla.

Estaba lloviendo en esos momentos. La lluvia siempre aparece en mis momentos más tristes, reflejando como se siente mi corazón, si es que aún tengo.

Un dolor en mi brazo me hizo caer al piso y escupir sangre. Abrí mis ojos y solo estábamos separados por centímetros. En mi mente te pedía perdón, aunque sepa que no lo tengo por lo que te he hecho. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué te hice eso? Besé suavemente tus labios y no pude evitar lamerte el cuello.

Perdóname. Perdóname por dejarte en ese estado. Perdóname por no haberte dicho mis sentimientos, aún sabiendo que no me corresponderías. Pero aún así hubiera sido mejor decírtelo que guardármelo y tener este dolor en mi pecho. Perdóname porque no tengo perdón por esto. Perdóname por todo.

No hay marcha atrás. Me voy. No quiero causarte más dolor y sufrimiento. Adiós Naruto. Te amo.

[Fin del flashback]

No tengo alma y mucho menos corazón. Todo eso se quedó en Konoha…Con Naruto.

Y ahora llueve en mi corazón

Duele saber que estoy

Solo y ya sin tu amor

Porque me quema esta realidad

Todo ha salido mal

Quiero volver a estar

Siendo uno los dos.

FIN

¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Dejen reviews o tomates xD. Lo que quieran.


	2. Chapter 2

Decidí continuarlo xD. Este está basado en el capítulo 16. No creo incluirle canción.

Por quienes querían continuación xD.

Recuerdos

Capítulo 2

Dolor, soledad. Sentimientos que tengo desde que no estoy con él. De repente me acuerdo de cuando le salvé la vida. Sorpresivo, lo sé, ya que fuí yo quien intentó matarlo varias veces, pero mis sentimientos me traicionaban y aún me siguen traicionando.

_Estábamos peleando con ese chico, Haku, y él nos iba ganando. Tú te encontrabas desmayado y estaba peleando yo solo. De repente pude activar el sharingan y leer sus movimientos. _

_Pude ver a donde se dirigía .Vi que te iba a atacar, sabía que era una trampa. Lo sabía y aun así me puse en medio de su ataque y le golpeé. _

_Me sentía exhausto hasta que…_

_—¡Sasuke, lo venciste!_

_Eso dijiste, y te dije que siempre intervenías. Cambió tu cara radicalmente al observarme mejor. Me preguntaste por qué te salvé. Dije que mi cuerpo se movió solo, y te mentí. En el momento en que vi que nuestro enemigo te iba a atacar, mi corazón se estremeció de solo pensar que te haría daño alguno. El dolor fue demasiado fuerte y por eso me puse en medio, protegiéndote. Solo se me ocurrió decirte:_

_—Tú…Yo te odiaba_

_Mentí de nuevo. Nunca te odié, Naruto. Pensaba que te odiaba, pero la verdad era que te amaba demasiado y pensar en ti tanto me hacía enloquecer, a tal punto que confundí el amor con el odio. Dolía no aceptar la verdad. Me dolía mentirte._

_Me gritaste que no pediste que te salvara. Eso me entristeció tanto que una lágrima traicionera se me escapó. Tú no querías que yo te protegiera. Me entristeció mucho saberlo. _

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no se me escapaba alguna lágrima. _

_Con que así es el amor, doloroso como mil katanas en tu espalda._

_Te llamé perdedor y casi caigo al piso, si no fuera porque antes de llegar al piso me sostuviste. Mi cabeza estaba en tus rodillas. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante tu tibio contacto, aunque tú no te dabas cuenta._

_Te conté mi más oscuro secreto, diciéndote que prometí conservar la vida hasta matar a mi hermano. Te pedí que no te murieras, ya que no soportaría que me acompañaras a la tumba. No dejaría que la persona que amo muriera, aunque me costara la vida. Intente acariciarte la mejilla, pero mi brazo me dolía demasiado, no pude siquiera levantarla más. _

_Cerré los ojos, pensando que mi fin había llegado, pero por lo menos, había logrado salvarte, sacrificando mi vida por ti, la persona que amo con toda mi alma y corazón._

_Desperté en los brazos de Sakura. Me sorprendí por estar vivo, pero no me gustaba ese contacto con Sakura. _

_Odié estar cerca de ella, ¿por qué no podías ser tú quien me abrazara y quien llorara por mí? Le dije que no me dejaba respirar para quitármela de encima. Me abrazó, yo deseaba que me soltara. _

_Lo primero que le pregunté fue por ti y el chico enmascarado, y me dijo que estabas bien, pero que el chico con máscara estaba muerto. No lo podía creer. ¿Habías matado a alguien? Sakura me dijo que no sabía qué había pasado y aún tengo la duda si tú realmente lo mataste, pero lo dudo porque tú eres demasiado tierno e inocente como para eso._

Naruto, definitivamente, no es como yo. Yo he matado a mucha gente desde que dejé Konoha. Definitivamente soy un monstruo. En este tiempo que no he estado, ¿Naruto se habrá atrevido a matar a alguien? Seguí recordando qué había pasado ese día.

_Sakura te llamó y te dijo que estaba vivo. Te levanté la mano en señal de saludo y vi algo sumamente hermoso._

_Al verme vivo, tus ojos se iluminaron y se llenaron de lágrimas que no brotaron. _

_Me alegró saber que te importaba tanto, al punto de casi llorar al verme vivo._

¿Naruto estará planeando en este momento otro plan que fallará para hacerme regresar? Me gustaría regresar con él, pero tengo que destruir Konoha por lo que le hizo a mi familia y a mi clan. Lo siento mucho Naruto.

Fin

Aclararé algo. Cuando Sasuke narra nos lo cuenta a nosotros o a si mismo, pero en los FB es como si se lo narrara a Naruto, pero obviamente esos recuerdos solo se quedan en su mente y nadie más lo sabe. Es confuso, lo se. Gomen por eso.

**NB: **Como sé que Kodoku-chan (soledad-chan) sólo copia y pega, dejaré mi propia nota. XD Sasuke se la tiene muy creída porque ha matado a muchos, ¡Naruto también ha matado! Y lo mejor es que ha matado a personas más fuertes de lo que Sasuke podría imaginar. No creo que él esté en posición de andar hablando de la pureza de Naruto. En lo personal, Sasuke es más puro que Naruto, sólo que quiere hacerse el malo. Fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Ahora yo aclararé algo xD: Por primera vez no copie y pegue sino que lo leí todo (mis errores). Quién escribió el NB es mi asesora que corrige mis errores de gramática xD. El primero no está corregido, pero este si. No sabía que Naruto ha matado… O_o! Y si, aunque no lo crean mi asesora tiene razón sobre Sasuke xD. Ah..pero aclaro que los fics los escribo yo y ella solo me asesora en gramática, para los que piensan mal. Unos fics asesorados son: algunos capítulos de Inalcanzable y este capitulo de Recuerdos.


	3. Chapter 3

Pienso seriamente en abandonar fanfiction por falta de tiempo. Estoy muy ocupada. El próximo capitulo tratará de su reencuentro. Iba a ser el de hoy, pero ya escribí esto y se vería mal si lo pusiera después. Contiene spoilers.

Recuerdos

Capitulo 3

El tiempo que estuve con Orochimaru fue horroroso. Casi no dormía por miedo a que se atreviera a tocarme o peor aún, violarme.

Pero…Mis ojeras logran ocultar muy bien cuanto he llorado.

Lo se, deben de estar pensando ¿llorando? ¿Un desalmado como tú llorando?

Sigo sollozando en silencio por su ausencia. Yo lo abandoné, lo intenté matar y sin embargo lloro por él.

Ojala pudiera decir todo esto…Ojala Naruto supiera todo mi dolor y sufrimiento por no estar con él…

El problema es que el siempre quiere resolver todo a la fuerza… Me parte el alma recordar lo que me dijo:

_-__Te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha, ¡aunque tenga que romperte tus brazos y piernas! _

Me dolió. No se que esperaba oír, pero definitivamente no era eso. Tal vez consuelo, apoyo, algo…

Golpee fuertemente a Naruto varias veces, y le hice ataques fuertes, con tal de oír lo que yo quería, sin saber que era exactamente*.

Esa no era la forma. Lo sabía, pero todos saben que contener mi ira no es exactamente mi especialidad.

Contener lagrimas, eso intento ahora que estoy en TAKA*, pero es complicado ya que Karin me recuerda a Sakura, igual de… acosadora conmigo. Solo falta Naruto. Mi Naruto, para poder ser feliz, si es que puedo llegar a serlo.

_-Cuando te veo, siento como__ si tuviera un hermano*._

Ese es el problema. Yo solo tenía un hermano y lo maté.

Hay varios tipos de amor, y definitivamente el que siento por él no es amor fraternal.

Es…una sensación de alivio de solo verlo… Un sentimiento que nunca en mi vida me había imaginado…

Pero… No he sentido esa sensación ahora. ¿Cómo la voy a sentir, si estoy tan solo? Se que, en cierto modo no estoy solo…Me acompaña TAKA*, mi grupo.

Pero… ¿De qué sirve estar acompañado si sigo sintiendo este vacío? ¿De qué sirve si lo sigo recordando y extrañando? ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS SIRVE SI NO CONSIGO OLVIDARLE?!

La soledad es lo que tengo y se muy bien que la merezco, ya que yo escogí este camino. Un camino de rencor y de remordimiento.

_Alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de salvar a su mejor amigo no puede convertirse en hokage. ¿No crees Sasuke? _

Salvarme… Quisiera que me sacara de este hoyo profundo en el que me encuentro…

Pero…Todo seguiría igual. Tal vez esta sensación de vacío desaparecería, pero…Seguiríamos siendo "amigos" y dudo que algo más.

Después de todo, sus recuerdos me atormentan, ya que mi corazón se destroza al recordarlo. Cada palabra, cada roce…

¿Seguirá intentando buscarme? ¿Alguna vez regresaré a Konoha?

De nuevo, las respuestas no las se. O al menos, no estoy seguro…

FIN

¡Al fin pude terminar el capitulo! ¡Todo porque se acabó la tinta del lapicero y mi papá tuvo que salir a buscar otro xD! El siguiente capitulo será ahora si sobre su reencuentro, pero de nuevo tardaré en subirlo. Gomen. Los asteriscos los aclararé para quienes no siguen el manga.

El primer asterisco me basé en pruebas sasunaru que encontré.

TAKA: El grupo de Sasuke donde está Karin, Suigetsu y del otro no me acuerdo su nombre O_o!

Los asteriscos sobre los diálogos de Naruto son porque no recuerdo exactamente que dijo T.T.

Eso es todo, supongo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Perdón por tardar un año! Ya es el penúltimo capitulo xD! Ya el siguiente será el final. El motivo de mi tardanza es un foro que te envicia xD! Y ahora soy redactora, recolectora de imágenes y traductora. El final aun no lo he escrito, pero ya se como será mas o menos y les sorprenderá xD! ¡Será el único que no tiene nada que ver con el manga!

Recuerdos

Capitulo 4

Me sigue doliendo…Es una herida que solo tiene una cura casi inalcanzable. Aun recuerdo…

_Estaba parado encima de una gran roca. __Estaba viendo a Sakura y a Sai hasta que…_

_Te vi…Nos miramos unos segundos y pronunciaste mi nombre en un susurro…_

_-Sasuke…_

_No te daría esperanzas vanas, así que, aunque mi cuerpo me pedía acercarme a ti, me mantuve distante y hable con voz muy fría._

_No quería decir nada, porque tal vez y no lograría contenerme, pero para oír de nuevo tu voz pregunté sobre Kakashi. Lo que no esperaba fue que alguien más respondiera._

_Sai levantó su espada y les dije la verdad sobre que el decía algo sobre proteger los lazos entre tú y yo. El dijo que su misión era matarme, pero no le presté mucha atención, hasta que oí tu nombre. Oír que te mencionó despertó en mí mi instinto asesino. Mi cara reflejó tristeza enseguida ya que sentía como si tuviera competencia por ti. De ahí no quise prestarle atención a ese tipo, ya que luego lo mataría si me quedaba tiempo. _

_Dije cosas aunque no las sintiera y sentí tu mirada furiosa en mí. De ahí dije lo de siempre, lo de mi hermano y mi lazo con él que pronto rompería. _

_Tu mirada reflejaba furia, hasta que…_

_-Si es verdad…_

_Tu cara demostraba infinita tristeza, lo cual me partía el alma en silencio. ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_-Si eso es verdad, entonces porqué…_

_Tú te veías realmente confundido, y pensé que en esos momentos sería muy útil leer la mente._

_¿Por qué no me mataste__ aquella vez? ¿¡A eso le llamas tú cortar vínculos afectivos!? ¡¡Sasuke!!_

_Golpe bajo de tu parte. ¿Qué te iba a contestar? Decirte mis sentimientos definitivamente no era una opción. Mentirte sería ser cobarde, pero en esos momentos prefiero ser una gallina, así que cuidadosamente te contesté, pero hice muchas pausas para que sonara convincente._

_-…Es muy simple… Y no es que no fuera capaz de cortar los vínculos que tenía contigo…_

_Claro que no soy capaz de cortar esos lazos contigo. Yo lo sé, pero tú no, así que seguí mintiéndote:_

_-No quería darle a "él" el placer de… Verme conseguir más poder haciendo lo que me dijo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-No tengo necesidad de decírtelo._

_Era obvio que lo último lo dije para no mentirte más, ya que no sabía que más decir, pero tú no te dabas cuenta. _

_Seguí con mis mentiras y te dije lo siguiente:_

_-Lo único que te puedo decir es que...Aquella vez…_

_Te perdoné la vida por que me dio la gana._

_Eso no se lo cree ni Pinocho, pero da igual. Te iba a decir sobre lo que hice mientras estabas inconciente aquella vez, pero no era ni el lugar ni el tiempo correcto, aparte de que ahí no estábamos solos…_

_Aún así mis impulsos me ganaron y mis sentimientos me traicionaron. Abrí mis ojos y ya te estaba abrazando. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue poner cara de indiferencia, pero fue muy complicado porque estaba respirando tu esencia. Tu cara se veía bastante __sorprendida, así que lo único que pude hacer fue decirte:_

_-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tu sueño no era convertirte en Hokage? Deberías ponerte a entrenar en vez de andar buscándome…_

_No permitiría que tú arruines tu sueño por buscarme. Obviamente me acuerdo de tu sueño, por lo cual no quiero que lo abandones por mí, Naruto. No vale la pena. Frustrado por eso, solo atiné a decirte: _

_-Por eso esta vez…Vas a morir porque a mi me da la gana._

_De acuerdo, tal vez no era el encuentro perfecto, pero disimular es una tarea dura y más cuando el cuerpo se mueve solo._

_Acordarme de lo demás es doloroso, pero fue peor descubrir que tenías al 9 colas en tu interior. _

-Sasuke-kun*

Karin me despertó de mis recuerdos y solo pude decir:

-Prepárense para salir

Suigetsu me contestó:

-¿Ya se han curado tus heridas?

Intentando contener mis sentimientos solo pude decir:

-Si, partimos hacia Konoha.

Continuará….

El único asterisco es para explicar de que en el manga Karin no llamó a Sasuke, pero debía de hacer algo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Las últimas 6 líneas pasaron recientemente en el manga 449. Ya es el penúltimo capítulo o tal vez y lo deje así para que se imaginen el final, lo cual es muy improbable.

El final no tiene nada que ver con el manga, ese lo inventaré yo.

¿Reviews o tomatazos? ¡Todo se vale acá xD!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Al fin es el final de este fic muy dramático xD. Apuesto a que predicen que pasará en este capitulo al inicio. Pues…Para enterarse lean xD! Y si tiene que ver algo con el manga xD. Pero solo una pequeñísima parte xD

Recuerdos

Capitulo 5

Estábamos a solo unos metros de Konoha. Antes de avanzar debíamos idear un plan para evitar que los guardias nos vieran y que alertaran a toda Konoha. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta que no habían guardias. ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

Entramos a Konoha y nos dimos cuenta que estaba casi destruida por completo. Era obra de Pein, no cabía duda.

De repente me empecé a preocupar demasiado. ¿Y si Pein había matado a Naruto? No, no puede ser. No creo o al menos no puedo creer que esté muerto.

No vimos nada de gente. Caminamos demasiado y nada. Llegamos a unos arbustos y todos se sentaron agotados menos yo. De repente oí voces…

-¡Siempre tan imprudente, idiota!

Esa voz era de Sakura. Observé detrás de los arbustos y vi que estaba abrazando a Naruto. No pude contener toda mi rabia, y aunque había mucha gente, salí del arbusto.

Desenfundé mi katana y se la enterré a Sakura, lo cual le ocasionó una muerte instantánea*.

Me quedé helado por lo que hice. Todos me miraban sorprendidos. Naruto se veía totalmente asombrado.

-¡¡SASUKE!! ¿¿¿¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A SAKURA-CHAN????

Al oírlo me volví a meter al arbusto y le dije rápidamente a mí grupo:

-¡Salgamos de aquí AHORA!

Comencé a correr, a lo cual todos me siguieron y en su cara se demostraba confusión.

No era un cobarde. Estaba huyendo porque no quería ver la cara molesta de Naruto por matar a Sakura.

No quería que me odiara, pero eso es totalmente imposible.

Ya íbamos a salir de Konoha, cuando nos empezó a atacar un grupo.

Salimos corriendo a mucha velocidad, pero no me había dado cuenta de que ellos se habían quedado muy atrás…

Ya iba a salir, solo me faltaba unos cuantos centímetros cuando…

-¡SASUKE! ¡DE AQUÍ NO DAS UN PASO MAS!

Naruto estaba en frente mío… Sus ojos…seguían azules, pero sentía que pronto se convertirían en color rojo por lo que le hice a Sakura…

-Déjame pasar Naruto…

-¡¡No hasta que me digas porque mataste a Sakura-chan!!

-No debo de darte ninguna explicación.

-¡Si serás….!

Naruto intentó golpearme. Yo lo esquivé, pero me sentía mal porque de nuevo estaba haciendo sufrir a Naruto.

Sin embargo, cuando intenté devolverle el golpe para intentar demostrarle indiferencia, los dos caímos al suelo.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estábamos en una posición completamente comprometedora... Yo estaba arriba de Naruto…

Me sonrojé, estábamos tan cerca…Podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón…

- Sasuke…. ¡QUI-QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero eso no fue bueno, ya que empecé a mirar sus labios que tanto deseaba besar…

Control…Eso necesitaba en esos momentos, pero sabía que igual y tal vez era mi única oportunidad de probar sus labios… ¿La iba a aprovechar?

Definitivamente….Si. No pude evitarlo y empecé a besarlo como siempre había soñado, aunque sabía que Naruto me rechazaría…

Me quedé sin aire, así que me separé de él y lo volví a besar, pero esta vez fue diferente…

Naruto…Naruto me correspondió….Definitivamente esperaba todo menos eso. Me sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que no era un sueño como siempre… Esta vez si era real...

Nos separamos por falta de aire y estábamos completamente sonrojados. De repente vi que Naruto empezó a llorar…

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué mataste a Sakura-chan?

No sabía si responderle o no a sus preguntas…Solo pude decirle:

-La maté porque no soportaba que ella estuviera cerca de ti…

Naruto se vio sorprendido por mi respuesta y decidí por fin decirle mis sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había callado….

- Se que te sonará extraño después de todo el daño que te he hecho Naruto, pero la verdad es que yo….Te amo. Te amo demasiado que al ver que Sakura te abrazaba me puse muy celoso. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado decirte esto, pero he preferido callar. Perdóname, Naruto…

-Sasuke…Yo también te amo….

Esas sencillas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerará demasiado…Nos íbamos a volver a besar, hasta que....

-¡AHÍ ESTA EL TRAIDOR UCHIHA SASUKE!

Un grupo ANBU se acercaba. Aun se encontraban lejos y sabía que podia matarlos pero no quería hacer eso enfrente de Naruto.

Naruto se veía triste y me dijo:

-Sasuke…Es mejor que te vayas…

-No Naruto, nunca más soltaré tu mano….

-¡Sasuke, pero si te quedas aquí te matarán!

-No me importa morir si estoy a tu lado…

Al terminar de decir eso, Naruto me llevó lejos de ahí…Pude escuchar claramente que un ANBU decía:

-¡Si lo ayudas a escapar serás un traidor igual y te mataremos!

Naruto hizo como si no le importará y me llevó lejos de ahí, en contra de mi voluntad, ya que no quería que Naruto abandonará todo por mi.

-Naruto… ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Si nos encuentran te mataran a ti también!¨

-No me importa Sasuke, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado…

De ahí solo pude escuchar una explosión…Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro…

Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que ya no estaba vivo…Había muerto.

Estaba en un lugar donde solo veía una luz…

Pero me preguntaba… ¿Qué había pasado con Naruto?

-¡Sasuke!

Naruto corría hacia mi, lo cual significaba que los dos habíamos muerto en esa explosión….

Cuando llego a mi no pude evitar abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar…

-Naruto…Perdóname, ya que gracias a mi has muerto…Te arruiné tu sueño de convertirte hokage…Perdóname por favor….

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sasuke, ya que si no pudimos estar juntos en la vida, lo estaremos aquí…Te amo.

Ahora Naruto y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. No hay nada de que preocuparnos, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro….

FIN

Antes que nada….NO ME MATEN T.T! Desde que me pidieron conti pensé en hacer un final triste, pero al mismo tiempo es un final feliz ya que están juntos por siempre xD! Algo es algo no?

El paréntesis es para poner que los fans de Sakura me perdonen xD. Pero no me agrada….

Eso fue todo de este fic xD! Reviews o tomatazos?


End file.
